Conventionally, a test for radio communication using radio communication terminal as EUT (Equipment Under Test) has been performed. The test for radio communication is accomplished for a radio tester by performing radio communication through a communication terminal and an antenna. Or, the test for radio communication is accomplished by way of directly connecting the radio tester to the communication terminal through a coaxial cable and performing communication through the coaxial cable. On all occasions, it is necessary that the radio tester establishes the connection to the communication terminal, and then, controls the communication terminal, that is, executes the signaling. The time taken for this is called signaling time. The signaling time necessary for the radio tester to execute the signaling with one communication terminal is, for example, approximately 2–3 seconds.
Here, in case where there is a plurality of communication terminals, the radio tester executes the signaling with the communication terminal to be tested later after completing a test for a predetermined communication terminal. And, it executes a test for the communication terminal to be tested later after completing the signaling. Thus, the test for the communication terminal is paused during the signaling time.
Accordingly, in case where there is a plurality of communication terminals, the time that the test is paused cannot be negligible with respect to a total test executing time. This has been a practical problem in case of executing a test for a plurality of communication terminals (EUT).
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a communication test apparatus that can avoid a pause of a communication test for performing a signaling when executing the communication test, and thus, shorten the time for the communication test.